The New Neighbor
by CAJeannieFan57
Summary: Bob Newhart Show (70s). The Hartleys have a new neighbor - and Howard is interested! Complete in 3 chapters.
1. Default Chapter

**THE NEW NEIGHBOR**

**Story by CAJeannieFan57/Donna**

**Approximately Season 5 Bob Newhart Show (76-77)**

Bob Hartley entered his apartment and stopped short in surprise. The place was decorated with pink, blue and yellow streamers and balloons, and a big sign that said, "Welcome, Baby!" He thought back to his wife Emily's comments at the breakfast table that morning, and her actions the past few days, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him. As he hung up his jacket on the coat rack and deposited his briefcase, he continued to look at the decorations in amazement.

"Emily? Emily, I'm home!" he called, as he went down the steps into the living room and found the newspaper sitting on the back of the sofa.

Emily came from the bedroom. "Oh, Bob! You're home early!"

"My last appointment was a cancellation, so I sent Carol home and came home early myself," Bob explained, still looking around the room. "Emily, is there something I need to know, that you haven't told me?"

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you for another hour. I'm sorry you had a cancellation, but at least it was at the end of the day," Emily went on.

"Emily -," Bob tried to get her attention, but Emily seemed distracted. "Is something going to happen very soon?" Bob went up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Yes, I meant to tell you, I really did, but it just - slipped my mind," Emily said.

"Emily, how on earth can something like - that - slip your mind? I mean - doesn't it get your attention every day?"

"Why would it get my attention every day? It just happened yesterday!"

"Yesterday? Then how do you know about it already?" Bob was shocked, then thought. "Oh, you mean you just found OUT about it yesterday!"

"No, I mean it just happened yesterday," Emily said as she went into the kitchen. Bob followed her. Emily started to fill little bowls with candy mints and nuts. Bob reached in to help himself to some nuts and Emily slapped his hand away. "No, not yet. Those are for later."

"Later? Wait a minute, if this is …"

"Bob! It's JUST a baby shower!"

"Emily, baby showers are ... generally ... for people whose babies are due within the next few weeks."

"Yes, of course."

"And you usually give them for a friend."

"Well, of course, who do you THINK this is for?" Emily looked at Bob for the first time and saw the worry and concern on his face. "BOB HARTLEY! Did you think I forgot to tell you something?"

"Well…..didn't you?"

"Yes and no. No, Bob, you aren't going to be a father! Karla Wallner is going to be a mother, and I'm the hostess of the baby shower."

"Karla … you mean the woman you teach with? The one who teaches 4th grade?"

"That's the one, Bob. Did you think I was pregnant and this is how I was telling you?" It was Emily's turn to be sheepishly surprised. "Bob, I would have told you right away if that had happened. And I certainly wouldn't throw myself a baby shower!"

"Well, you forgot to tell me about hosting the shower…"

"Oh, that! The party was supposed to be hosted by Jill Van Arden. But yesterday, a pipe burst in her house and ruined her carpet. So she asked if anyone else could hostess the baby shower, and I volunteered our place. In about a half hour, 25 women teachers will be arriving here."

"Oh, great," Bob said, sarcastically. "You mean, I get to show the new tenants around all by myself tonight?"

"New tenants?" Emily was puzzled.

"Yeah. Remember that the Johnsons moved out of 521, right? There's new tenants in there now, and the manager just asked me if we could show them around this evening."

"I'm sorry, Bob, you know I'd help you if I could."

"Well... is Howard home? Maybe he'd like to help me," Bob said.

"Howard won't be back until later this evening, Bob. Remember last weekend, he said he was flying to Madrid and had a layover there." Emily chuckled with the thought. Their neighbor, Howard Borden, was a navigator for a cargo airline. Divorced, he enjoyed layovers overseas where he could expand his "women shopping territory".

Within an hour, the baby shower was in full swing in the Hartley apartment. Emily ensured that Bob got something to eat from the full array of finger foods at the party.

"Emily," Bob said privately, in the kitchen. "There's something missing from this plate."

"No, I don't think so, Bob. Let's see, plate, silverware, napkin, food - it's all there."

"Honey, what are the four food groups?" Bob eyed his plate.

"Breads - there, fruits - there, vegetables - there, milk - there's cheese there," Emily stated. "That's four."

"Where's the BEEF, Emily?"

Emily sighed with exasperation, finally understanding. "Oh, meat group. Well, there's nuts on the table. Shall I get you some?"

Bob shook his head in exasperation and trotted into the bedroom. "Guess I CAN'T have my cake and eat it too," he said, looking at the baby shower cake he had on the tiny plate in his other hand.

A little later, Bob had changed into some more comfortable clothes - a pair of dress pants and a solid yellow polo shirt. As he walked into the living room, he noticed that the women were all playing baby shower games. There was a lot of female giggling going on, and he was glad to be going down the hall to meet the new neighbors.

Bob went out into the hallway just as the elevator doors opened and Howard, still wearing his khaki-colored navigator uniform, stepped out.

"Oh, hi, Bob. I just got back from Madrid," Howard said, still seeming like he was about 9 hours jet-lagged.

"Welcome home, Howard."

"Did I get any mail or phone calls?"

"You have a very small stack of mail, but if I were you, I'd wait about an hour and a half before going to our place to get it. Emily's got about 25 women in the apartment."

Howard's eyes lit up. Jet lag or no jet lag, that many women in one place sounded like heaven to him. "Twenty five women? All at your place? Would she invite me?"

Bob smirked. "Howard, it's a baby shower. I think all of them are married, and SEVERAL of them are pregnant."

"Oh. Instant fatherhood isn't my style. Howie's enough for me," Howard nodded, referring to his 9-year-old son, Howard Jr., who lived with Howie's mother Lois in Evanston. "Where are you going?"

"We have new tenants that moved in next door to you in 521. I'll bring them down a little later to meet you. You look - beat."

"Yeah, long flights do that. Especially when we hit about 5 air pockets flying over the Alps."

"Howard - you flew east to come west? Isn't that ... backwards navigation?"

"We flew from Madrid to Zurich to Paris before we flew to Chicago. It was a very roundabout flight. Even the pilot was turned around!" Howard patted Bob's shoulder with his large hand and went off to his apartment, while Bob went towards Apartment 521.

At the new tenant's apartment, Bob tucked in his shirt and straightened his collar before he knocked on the door. A woman answered the door. She was pleasant looking, probably around 40 years old (Bob guessed), with long brunette hair and big brown eyes hidden behind stylish glasses.

"Mrs. Barnett?" Bob asked. "I'm Bob Hartley, from down the hall."

The woman smiled. "Well, it's Ms. Barnett, but since you're my neighbor, you can call me Laura. The manager said you might be calling on me this evening."

"It's usually my wife and myself on this floor, but she made other plans tonight and forgot to tell me about them. I'd like to show you and your husband around the apartment complex and introduce you to some of your neighbors? We're more congenial here, than others you might have looked at." Bob was somewhat uncomfortable without Emily there to do this duty with him.

"It's just me. I no longer have a husband. I've been divorced for a little over a year now," Laura said. "I just got tired of taking care of a house all by myself."

Now Bob was even more uncomfortable. He didn't want any of their other neighbors getting the wrong idea about him showing a single woman around their apartment complex! But he knew he had to make the best of it. Bob and Laura headed downstairs first, because the first person Bob liked to introduce new tenants to, was their Community Association president.

Meanwhile, back at the Hartley apartment, there was a shower game going full swing. Four women were diapering baby dolls while blindfolded and it was a tight race. There was a knock on the door, and despite all the happy laughter and excited female squeals, Emily heard it and went to answer it.

"Howard! I wasn't expecting you back for a few hours!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh, you know, sometimes we hit a good tail wind and it just BLOWS us into the Windy City!" Howard explained in his usual, airy way. "Bob said I got a little mail?"

"Sure, Howard, come on in and I'll get it for you. Pardon the noise, this is a baby shower going on here."

Howard followed Emily into the apartment. It was obvious that he came over on purpose to check out the females in the Hartley place, for as soon as Emily disappeared into the den to find Howard's mail, he went up to some of the women and made small talk. Most were surprised to see a man there.

As Emily came back into the room bearing a stack of mail for Howard, one of the teachers said, "Emily? Is this your husband? I've never met him!"

Emily chuckled. "No, Ann, this is Howard Borden, our neighbor. He just came to get his mail. He's just leaving, weren't you, Howard?"

"Actually, I was going to ... " Howard started to say, then noticed the look on Emily's face. "I was just going to get my mail and leave. Thanks for collecting the mail. Did you water my plants?"

"With the special liquid nitrogen, Howard. They're healthy as could be," Emily stated, sweetly smiling at Howard while trying to lead him out the door. But Howard wasn't moving too fast, still checking the female territory.

"Emily," Howard whispered, "are there any single girls here?"

"No, Howard, or I would have invited you," she replied. Disappointed, Howard headed across the hall to his own apartment, 523.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bob brought Laura to meet the Community Association officers in their various apartments, then brought her back to the 5th floor and around to all the tenants who happened to be at home this evening. He had hoped to bring her into their apartment when he finished, but the party wasn't over yet. Laura pointed at 523.

"You haven't introduced me to my very next door neighbor yet," Laura said.

Bob debated silently to himself, then said, "All right. But I think I should warn you: Howard isn't home very much. He's a navigator for a cargo airline."

Laura smiled. "Oh. A man with his head in the clouds all the time?"

Bob gave a wry smile. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Older man? Widowed, maybe?"

"No." Bob hesitated to say more. After listening to Laura talk for the past hour, he was inclined to believe that Laura and Howard were almost two of a kind. In his business, psychology, he knew that could go one of two ways - it could make for a great relationship or a hideous one. Laura was just as flighty as Howard was. Bob knocked on Howard's door.

Howard had changed clothes, obviously. No longer in his airline khakis, he was wearing a pair of blue plaid pants, a solid light-blue long-sleeved shirt, and a blue pullover vest with his airline shoes. Laura's breath drew in when she took a look at Howard - the outfit brought out the blue of his eyes. Howard first looked at Bob and said, "Oh, hi, Bob - again." Then he looked at Laura and sucked in his breath, liking what he saw. "Hi."

"Howard, I'd - I'd like you to meet Laura Barnett, our new neighbor," Bob hesitatingly introduced them. "Laura, this is Howard Borden."

"Wow, glad to meet you. Come in. Pardon my mess, I just got home from Madrid and wasn't expecting company," Howard said, taking Laura by the hand to bring her in and leaving Bob in the hall. Howard shut the door in Bob's face, leaving Bob staring at the closed door with a "523" emblazoned on it. Bob knocked on the door several times before Howard opened it. "Oh! Bob! I'm sorry! I forgot to invite you in, too. Come in!"

"Th - that's OK, Howard. Laura, would you like me to stay and ..."

Laura giggled. "At my age, I don't think I need a chaperone. I AM over 40, you know."

"Are you really?" Howard exclaimed, almost boyishly. "So am I!"

Bob stood there and listened to the two exchange get-to-know-you talk, then decided to see if his apartment was "clear" yet. Howard and Laura both said, "Bye, Bob!" as he exited to his own apartment, still chatting at a jet-speed rate. Bob was getting air sick just listening to the two of them.

Stepping back into his own apartment, Bob was relieved to see that the party was over and the guests had departed. Emily was just cleaning up with the help of one other young teacher.

"Bob, this is Jill, she's going to stay and help me clean up."

"Jill - The gal with the pipe that destroyed your carpet?" Bob stated.

"One and the same," Jill replied. "Any psychologist commentary about dealing with it?"

Bob chuckled. "Get a good plumber and pray that your insurance will cover it."

Jill giggled back. "Got both."

Emily inquired, "Did you show the new tenants around, Bob?"

"New tenant, Emily. Single. In more ways than one."

"Single?" Emily's eyebrows went up. "Another one like Howard?"

"In more ways than one. The only difference - he's a she," Bob stated.

"Huh? Bob, for a psychologist, you're not making a BIT of sense to me!"

"Our new neighbor is a SHE. SHE is divorced, she's about Howard's age, and she's just as - well, she's just like Howard in more ways than one," Bob explained. "Right now, she's over in Howard's apartment and they are discussing the best way to arrange the apartment. Hers is a mirror image of his."

Emily was overjoyed. "Oh, but, Bob! That's Wonderful!"

"No it's not, Emily. That's a recipe for disaster."

"Disaster? You mean, like an earthquake?"

"Two people that are so much alike that it's scary - that's a recipe for disaster. I guarantee it!" Bob was adamant.

There was a knock on the door. Jill excused herself and when Emily answered the door, Jill let herself out when Howard barged in.

"Bob! Emily!" he excitedly said. "Do you happen to still have today's newspaper?"

"As a matter of fact we do, Howard," Emily stated. "You look excited! What's going on?"

Howard grinned somewhat sheepishly and said, "I need to know what's playing in the movie theaters here tomorrow. I have a date with our new neighbor lady tomorrow night!"

In the office the next morning, Bob stepped off the elevator and up to his receptionist's desk. Carol was madly typing - it looked like a billing statement for one of the other doctors that he shared her skills with. When she heard Bob, though, Carol stopped typing and turned to him with a big smile.

"Good morning, Bob!" Carol greeted him..

"Good morning, Carol. Did I get any messages?" he asked.

"Yes, two. Mr. Carlin said he has a lot to talk to you about this morning so he extended his appointment with you. And, Howard Borden called." Carol handed Bob two written phone messages.

"Howard? My neighbor Howard called?" Bob was surprised.

"Yes. He said it's urgent and could you please call him back right away," Carol stated.

"I'll do that. I hope everything's OK. Oh, before I forget," Bob said, going into his briefcase and taking out a foil-covered plate, two plastic containers, and a plastic fork. "Emily sent these for you, for your snack."

"Oh, great! Tell Emily, thanks! What is it?"

"Leftovers from a baby shower she threw for another teacher last night. Better for your snack than my dinner," Bob grumbled a little. Carol grabbed the items and stowed them in her lunchbox as Bob went into his office. He hung up his coat on the coat rack, parked his briefcase on top of his desk, sat down, and picked up the phone to dial Howard.

"Howard? It's Bob Hartley. Carol said you called and it's urgent. ... Yes, I remember the new neighbor, Laura, I showed her around, remember? ... What movie did you choose? … I don't know, I haven't seen it myself, but one of my patients said it's a good one … Of course it's normal to be nervous on your first date with a woman … Howard, just be yourself. … Your normal, everyday self. … Yes, that's the self I'm talking about. … She seemed like she liked you, Howard. I wouldn't worry about it. If it's meant to be, it will work out. Just be yourself. … No, I don't think you should wear your airline uniform. … Why don't you ask Emily what you should wear, she's better at that than I am. … Howard, be yourself. Now, go take a few deep breaths and run up and down the stairs in the apartment before you take a shower. … Because it will give you a reason to take a shower. … Have a good time, Howard." Bob hung up just as Carol knocked and came into the room.

"Bob, your next patient, Mr. Fieldstone, is waiting," Carol said.

"Thanks, Carol. Send him in, please?"

"So what's Howard's problem?" Carol was terribly curious.

"He's just nervous about a date he's got tonight."

"Howard? Nervous about a date? Did you tell him to just be himself?"

"Yes, I did."

"Poor gal. That will scare her away."

Bob shook his head. "I don't think so. This one's as in the clouds as HE is!" Bob turned his back to grab his notepad as Carol went out in the hallway to bring in the next patient.

That evening, Bob and Emily settled back to watch television while having dessert together. "Bob, you never introduced me to the new neighbor," Emily said. "Howard came over and asked me what he should wear, and told me a little about her."

"What did you advise him to wear?"

"Something that he was comfortable wearing, that matched. I went over and helped him pick out something," Emily said. "He said she's divorced like he is, but there were no children, though I guess she likes children?"

"That's good. All I found out is that she's a nurse, and when I saw a piano in the apartment, she said she plays."

"Piano! That must have been fun to haul up to a fifth floor apartment!" Emily rolled her eyes.

"She said they used the freight elevator. It's only one of those short ones - spinet, I think you call it?" Bob put his pie plate down on the coffee table and took Emily in his arms. "Why are we wasting time talking about Howard and his date when we could be…"

Emily chuckled, and the two kissed. As they were kissing, there was a knock on the door. "Bob, did you invite anyone over tonight?"

"No, but I'll get it and chase whoever it is, off," he replied. He peeked through the viewer. "I think it's just Howard." Bob opened the door and standing there, holding hands, were Howard and Laura.

"Hi, Bob, hi, Emily. Laura said she didn't get to meet you, Emily, so I thought I'd bring her over here," Howard said.

"Oh! Come in, please. Laura, I'm Emily Hartley, Bob's wife and your neighbor."

"Glad to meet you, Emily. Your husband was very nice last night. And really kind to introduce me to Howard," Laura stated.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll get some dessert? I made banana cream pie - would you like some?" Emily was ever the hostess, immediately heading for the kitchen. "And perhaps some iced tea?"

"That would be lovely, Emily," Laura stated, as she sat close to Howard on the sofa.

"Me, too, Emily," Howard added.

"So what movie did you go see?" Bob asked.

"_**The Shaggy D.A.** - _it's a Disney movie. It was really funny," Laura said. "I like clean, family type movies."

Emily laughed a little from the kitchen. "Several of my students said their parents took them to see it. I've been trying to get Bob to go, but we haven't had much time recently."

The conversation continued for another hour. Bob looked at the time, which was getting late. After throwing several hints to both Howard and Laura that perhaps it was time for them to move on, he finally did what he often did in this situation. Bob stood up and said, "Emily, it's time for bed. We have to get up early in the morning. Howard, lock up when you leave, will you? You know where everything is."

Howard was too busy making eyes at Laura, who was making eyes back at him, to have heard what Bob said. Emily noticed and said to Bob, "I don't know, Bob, maybe they need a chaperone?" As she moved towards Bob, and turned her back, Howard made his move and kissed Laura gently on the lips. Emily turned back around to catch the last of the kiss. "Yes, Bob, maybe they do."

Bob noticed and said pointedly to Howard, "Howard, you DO have your own apartment." Then Bob took Emily's arm and went into their bedroom, leaving Howard and Laura necking on their sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About four days later, there was a knock on the front door of the Hartley's apartment just as Emily was serving dinner. Bob got up to answer it, figuring it was Howard. To his and Emily's surprise, it was Laura.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was asked to bring down a message, from Howard," Laura said.

Bob gave her a strange look. "A message, from Howard?"

"He was supposed to leave this evening. Instead, the airline called him and asked him to take a 2:00 flight this afternoon. He stopped by my place to ask me if I'd ask you to pick up his mail and water his plants for him," Laura explained. "I offered to do it for him, but he said you have a spare key and he didn't have another one for me."

"We do it all the time for Howard, so of course, Laura," Emily responded. "Did he say when he'll be back?"

"In about three days," Laura stated. She looked somewhat longingly at the dining room table. "Gosh, I miss Howard already. We were supposed to have dinner together tonight before his flight. You know we've eaten dinner together every night since we met."

"No, we didn't know that," Bob replied.

Emily had noticed Laura's look. "Why don't you sit down and have a little dinner with us tonight?"

Bob rolled his eyes a little, but went along with Emily. The three sat and had a congenial meal, then dessert, but Laura went home a little earlier than Howard often did. However, over the next three days, Laura stopped in quite often, almost as often as Howard did when he was home.

Privately, on the morning that Howard was due home, Bob said to Emily, "I think we just adopted another neighbor." Emily just nodded, grateful for the quiet breakfast-for-two that morning.

Right after Bob got home from work that evening, a loud rap on the door startled the Hartleys. Emily answered the door this time, with Bob right behind her. They were expecting it to be Laura.

"Hi, Emily, hi, Bob, I just got back from Lisbon. Did I get any mail?" It was Howard, in his airline khakis, still carrying his airline bag. He closed the door behind him.

"Oh, not much this time, Howard," Emily replied. "Let me go get it."

Another knock on the door came just as Emily disappeared into the den. Bob opened the door.

"Howard!" It was Laura, and the first one she laid eyes on, was Howard. Howard put down his airline bag, and the two hugged like they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

"Hey, Laura. I'm glad to see you. Go to dinner with me?" Howard didn't hesitate this time.

"I wish I could, but in about 20 minutes, I've got to leave for work."

"WORK! But it's dinner time!"

"Nurses work 24 hours a day, just like airline people do. I work the 6 pm to 6 am shift for the next few nights. I'm usually up by 1 in the afternoon. We could have lunch then, if you like," Laura suggested.

"I'd like!" Howard replied. He took the mail from Emily. "Thanks, Emily, thanks, Bob. I'll see you tomorrow." He and Laura headed across the hall to his apartment.

"Goodnight, Howard, Goodnight, Laura," both Bob and Emily said. After the door closed, Bob shook his head. "I still think that's headed for disaster."

"Oh, Bob, they get along so well. Why would it be a disaster!" Emily wasn't so sure.

Two weeks later, Carol buzzed Bob in his office. "Bob, Howard is here to see you."

Expecting anyone else, Bob replied, "Howard? My neighbor?"

"Tall, blue eyes, dark hair, several hours behind us all ... yup, Howard."

"Send him in."

Howard came into Bob's office and immediately plopped down on the sofa. "Bob, can I talk to you?" Howard was clearly upset about something.

"Well, sure, Howard, but I can't talk long. I've got an appointment in about 10 minutes - IF he's on time."

"Why wouldn't he be on time?" Howard was puzzled.

"Because one of the problems he's trying to cure is habitual tardiness," Bob said. "So what's the problem?"

"Laura." Howard stated the problem in one word and stopped, leaving Bob hanging.

"What about Laura? Aren't you two still seeing each other?"

"SEE each other! I'd like to know WHEN! I get home from one flight and she's got to go to work. She gets home from work one morning, we have three hours together and I've got to fly. Her HOURS are so crazy! How do they LIVE like that!"

Bob tried not to laugh. Howard's work schedule wasn't in the least bit predictable, and Laura's work shifts changed on a weekly basis. "Howard, nurses in big city hospitals work 12 hour shifts and they have to share the good shifts with the bad ones. And you have to admit, your flying schedule isn't much better."

"My flying schedule is fine. I'm out for 3 or 4 days, and I'm in for 3 or 4 days. Well ... sometimes," Howard thought about it.

"This is one time, Howard, when you're just going to have to think of Laura as one of your - flight buddies - and deal with her schedule as it comes. Is she as upset about this as you are?" Bob asked.

Right after work, Emily was accosted in the hall by a very distraught Laura. "Can I talk to you, Emily?" Laura asked.

"Of course, Laura. Come on in, let me get us something to drink and we can talk." Emily brought Laura inside the apartment, put her teaching bag by the coat rack and led Laura to the sofa. Laura sat down and started to talk as Emily got them some soft drinks.

"Do you have any idea how frustrated I am right now?" Laura asked. "I NEVER see Howard!"

Emily hid a smile. "I take it that you two are seeing each other?"

"SEEING each other! When have we had time lately? He's either out on a flight, or I'm working! Don't they ever keep those guys on the ground?" Laura ranted.

"If Howard's not in the air, he's not earning a living. That's what he does for a living. Just as you aren't earning a living if you're not working," Emily wisely stated.

"I wish I could be on days all the time. But I can't, at least not until I get enough seniority to be able to name my hours."

Emily took a deep breath. "Laura, what broke up your marriage?"

Laura gulped back tears. "My work schedule. My husband couldn't take it, and started cheating on me."

"I think if I were you, then, I'd be careful with Howard."

"Do you think he'd do that, too?"

Emily thought for a minute. "No, I don't think so. But he may not like your schedule any more than you like his."

Bob came into the apartment one night, about two weeks later, to find Emily and a young woman sitting on the sofa. To his surprise, Emily was holding a baby. He hung his coat up and deposited his briefcase in his routine manner, then greeted Emily.

"Emily? I'm home! Who's this?"

"Oh, Bob, this is Karla Wallner, and her new son Kent. Isn't he adorable!" Emily looked up at Bob with excitement in her eyes.

"Hi, Karla, and congratulations," Bob said, looking at the baby.

"Thanks. Would you like to hold him?" Karla asked.

"No, thanks, I need to change clothes," Bob said as he went into the bedroom.

Sometimes the Hartley apartment was like Grand Central Station. There was a loud banging on the door, so Emily, still holding baby Kent, went to answer it. "Yes?"

"Hi, Emily," greeted Howard, noticing the baby immediately. "Emily! Did you and Bob adopt a baby? Already?"

Emily chuckled. "No, Howard, this is baby Kent, he's Karla's son. This is Karla, who I had the baby shower for a few weeks ago." She noticed Howard's down expression. "Is there a problem?"

"Is Bob in? I really came to talk to him," Howard said, sadly.

Bob had heard Howard's voice and came out of the bedroom. "What's up, Howard?"

"Nothing's up, it's all down. Can I talk to you? Privately, I mean?"

The two men went into the Hartley den. Howard eased himself into one of the chairs and put his head in his hands immediately. "Women. Why do I even mess with 'em?" he raved.

"That bad?" Bob asked.

"Laura told me that we could only be friends. I really, really liked her, too."

"Friends are good to have, Howard. And it's important to like your friends."

"But - I liked her more than a friend. I really thought we could - - well, she was special," Howard said.

The den door opened and Laura walked through it. "Howard? Could I talk to you for a minute, please?"

"Why? So you can hurt me some more?"

Bob cut in, "Would you like me to leave?"

"No, you can stay. That way I have a witness," Laura said. "Howard, when I said that I wanted to be friends with you, that's what I meant. I never meant that we couldn't take it further later, or break it off entirely. I just want to slow down."

"Slow down? Slow down! That's for cars, not relationships!" Howard was still hurt.

Laura looked at him and lifted his chin with her hand. "I went way too fast with my first husband. Because we didn't take the time to become friends first, when problems started to surface it was too easy to walk away. I made myself a promise, if I ever found a man that I liked enough to date again, I was going to take it slow and be friends with him. Good marriages were good friendships first."

Bob nodded. "Laura's right, Howard. Good marriages are formed from people who made good friends, first."

Something in Laura's eyes got through to Howard. "You mean, we can still date?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like that very much. But I live in my apartment, and you live in yours. Understand?"

Laura and Howard hugged, and Bob walked into the living room leaving them that way. A good psychologist knows when his job is done.

**_Copyright 2005 CAJeannieFan57/Donna Ransdell at http/ _**


End file.
